icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pear Company
Pear Company is a parody company of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider (like Victorious, Drake & Josh, and Zoey 101) and was even seen on Timmy's dad's laptop in an episode of The Fairly Oddparents. They appear similar to Apple Inc, only with a light-up pear logo in place of the Apple logo. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology (meaning not Nevel). Computers On iCarly, Computers include a series of laptops and desktops including the PearBook and the DiVaglio. These computers are said to store many MPEGs (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive. The Pear OS appears to be a Windows XP installation with Windows Blinds or a similar program with an OSX skin. It is seen sometimes on the show and on screen grabs from the show, and in some parts of the show where you view the screen of the computer, you see some icons from Microsoft Windows like the My Computer icon from Windows XP and the Internet icon also from Windows XP. The computer has a dock, but it is green colored and has many different icons. Also, in the intro there is a program very similar to iMovie HD. You may see programs on Windows or Apple. An interesting note is on the unrelated PBS Kids show, The Electric Company, an animated cat owns a PearBook. PearPods On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The pear on the back lights up. The PearPod is seen to run the same OS as the PearPhone does. PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay. Freddie Benson got his first from his mother, Marissa Benson. Sam Puckett is texting Carly in class with a PearPhone in iParty with Victorious. Spencer Shay has a PearPhone that was broken by Chuck in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love . Gibby Gibson is shown to not have a PearPhone. iCarly was the first show by Schneider's Bakery to feature PearPhones - and other Pear products - so majorly. Many characters on Victorious, another Schneider show, have PearPhones also. '''2011 PearPhone in Victorious' ''Victorious Season 2 saw the debut of a new PearPhone, which was actually shaped like a pear. It is also featured in different colors. PearPads On iCarly, the PearPad is an obvious exaggeration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger than it is in real life. The PearPad was mentioned for the first time in a webcast in iGot a Hot Room as one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday. The device is also used by Spencer in his blog where he states that he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad on the drive there. It is also shown in iGet Pranky after the opening credits end. Carly is looking at it in her room. Carly is seen holding the PearPad during a scene from iSell Penny-Tees.A PearPad also appeared in Dan Schneider's other currently running show "Victorious". A fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries one of the over-sized PearPads. Freddie is also showed to have the large PearPad in IHire An Idiot where Cort writes on it with marker. In iSell Penny-Tees, while Carly and Freddie discuss penny-tee production with the fourth-graders, Carly is holding a device similar in size and shape to the real Apple "iPad". This could possibly be a PearPad, though soon after, a third version of the PearPad emerges, making this the one and only sighting of this particular model. iOMG features a miniature version of the PearPad, which is about the size of an actual iPad. This device is often refered to as the PearPad Mini or the PearPad 2. Dan posted a video on his Facebook page showing the new PearPad. Also, in Carly's room, next to her closet there is a small device that helps her choose her outfits. Though it is not mentioned or confirmed, this device has an appearance similar to the real life iPad, and is similar to an application on the real life iPad. PearTunes PearTunes is a parody of iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegally downloaded music for Spencer's PearPod. Episode Influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum and then Freddie bought her a PearPod. In iOMG, Freddie uses a Mood Tester application (MoodFace app) on his new PearPad(shaped like a pear) to show that Sam is in love. Category:Parodies Category:Items or Objects Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4